1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding device to be used in the field of carpet installation. More specifically, said holding device to be used to hold a seaming iron for; transporting to job; holding iron while not in use; holding iron while hot and in usage; and, holding iron after usage while cooling down.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bags to hold tools has been known for many years. Such bags have been used to transport, organize, protect, and otherwise tote tools to and from specific jobs or work areas. To date no bags have been invented which are effective in transporting a seaming iron as used in the carpeting industry. The seaming iron presents specific difficulties in transporting, which other tools do not present. These specific problems include, the size of the seaming iron, the material that the seaming iron comes in contact with, and the extreme temperature that the seaming iron operates at.
In the past, tool bags or holders, were primarily concerned with fitting the tool in a convenient carrying compartment. However, such bags lacked in the ability to efficiently and conveniently carry a seaming iron as used in the carpeting industry.
A seaming iron is bulky and has a permanently attached power cord that allows it to be heated. The seaming iron's size and attached power cord do not allow convenient storage in a conventional tool box or tool bag. Therefore, it is necessary to design a tool bag specifically planned to accommodate a seaming iron.
Moreover, the seaming iron, as used in the carpeting industry, comes into continual contact with adhesive. The adhesive remains on the seaming iron, which causes problems when placing the seaming iron in a bag or holder with other tools. Therefore, it is also advantageous to have a bag or holder that holds only the seaming iron. This eliminates prior tool bags or holders as a good source for holding seaming irons because they are designed to hold multiple tools. None of the prior art in the tool bag or holder fields addresses a bag or holder specifically designed to hold only a seaming iron.
In addition, the contact with an adhesive makes the seaming iron difficult to temporarily store while carpet seaming is taking place. In other words, when a carpet installation technician is making a seam he may have to place the seaming iron down from time to time in order to perform other tasks associated with the installation of the carpet. If a bag or holder was designed so that the seaming iron could conveniently be placed in or on the bag temporarily while in use the bag would be very advantageous. However, no such bag or holder presently exist. Therefore, carpet installation technicians currently place the seaming iron on cardboard temporarily while in use.
Past bags or holders have been constructed of materials that are not sufficient in carrying a tool within extremely hot surface. Many times the seaming iron is still very hot when it is time to leave a job site or carpet seaming has been completed. Therefore, the prior materials, such as plastic and metal would either melt or the tool box would become extremely hot if the seaming iron came in direct contact with the tool box wall. Therefore, none of the prior tool bags or tool holders are adequate for carrying a seaming iron.
There are no patents addressing a device for holding a carpet installation seaming iron. In related areas there are various bags and tool holders, however these patents do not and cannot resolve some of the problems addressed by the present invention. Even thought, the present invention addresses some of the same difficulties experienced in the art as does the prior patents, it does so in a new an inventive way. Moreover, the present invention embodies advantages never found or contemplated by the prior art which are described in greater detail below.